Max and the Teeter Dance
Max and the Teeter Dance is the tenth episode of Pokémon - The Hoenn Journey. Plot The episode starts off in Rinshin Town with a boy named Benny playing with his Magnemite at the park when he suddenly starts to dance uncontrollably, leaving the Magnemite shocked when it gets caught in a net and dragged off. Later, May, Torchic and Max are currently in a forest, on their way to Rinshin Town after May won her first badge at the Rustboro City gym. As they arrived in the town, a angry mob is chasing after a Mime Jr. around as it ran into the woods. Officer Jenny arrives to calmed them down when the leader angrily suggest that the Mime Jr. should be arrested and stand on trial. May wants to know wants going on as Officer Jenny explains that the citizens believe that a young female Mime Jr. is using Teeter Dance to cause and making their Pokémon disappear. As they left, Benny walks over to May and Max, telling them that he doesn't believe Mime Jr. is responsible as they all agree to search for it. Unbeknownst to them, they were secretly being watched by Team Rocket, who are holding Magnemite captive in an electric proofed rubber balloon as Meowth is holding a strange device in his hands. Later in the forest, May, Max Torchic, Benny are calling out for Mime Jr.. They eventually find Mime Jr. munching on a few berries as they run towards her. Mime Jr. believe they are trying to harm her and uses Disable to freeze them in place. Max explains to Mime Jr. that they didn't come to harm her and never believe she's responsible to the mischief that's been happening in Rinshin Town. Believing that they're telling the truth, Mime Jr. unfreezes them, gives Max a hug and starts confusing him with Teeter Dance. Moments later, Max asked Mime Jr. if she had anything to do about the trouble that's happening in town as Mime Jr. communicates, explains that she had nothing with it. As the three arrive back into the town, the angry mob angrily walks towards and demand that they hand over Mime Jr., believing she has stolen their Pokémon. May and Max tells them that Mime Jr. is not responsible for the mischief that's been happening in Rinshin Town. However, they refuse to listen as the leader tries to grab Mime Jr., only to be blocked by the kids when Team Rocket shows up, doing their motto and revealed they've been using a machine to force humans to mimic Teeter Dance so that they can steal Pokémon and have Mime Jr. take the blame. May sends out her Torchic to attack, but Jessie activates the device to cause everyone to dance uncontrollably. Characters Humans *May *Max *Officer Jenny *Benny *Jessie *James Pokémon *Torchic *Mime Jr. *Meowth Quotes *(Mime Jr. performs Teeter Dance) *May: How cute, it's dancing. *Max: (confused) But why is Mime Jr. dancing? *(Max gets confused with Teeter Dance) *Max: (surprised) Hey! What's going on? *May: Max? *Benny: It's Teeter Dance! *(May pulls out her Pokédex) *May's Pokédex: Mime Jr. can perform Teeter Dance, a move which can confused both Pokémon and humans into dancing. Transcript Trivia Gallery Pokemon Advanced Generation Screenshot 0091.jpg|Max see Mime Jr. Pokemon Advanced Generation Screenshot 0505.jpg|Max about to be confused with Teeter Dance Pokemon Advanced Generation Screenshot 0088.jpg|Max teaching Mime Jr. a lesson Jenny-dp020-03.jpg|Officer Jenny telling the angry mob to calmed down. Category:35Baragon Category:Pokémon - The Hoenn Journey Category:Pokémon - The Hoenn Journey episodes